A Heart of Understanding
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Tetrax still feels bad about what happened and it's up to Rachel to help him stop moping. Tickles and fluff!


**This story takes place after newbienovelistRD's story "A Fistful of Shards". Ben 10 Belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel. Enjoy, my readers!**

* * *

**A Heart of Understanding**

The next morning, Rachel woke up early for some reason and went downstairs to get some coffee, trying to be quiet so not to awaken her roommates who were no doubt catching some extra z's. Rachel felt a little bad that they always had to go fight crime at night and not get a good night's sleep, but they reassured her that they didn't mind.

She stopped by the living room and was surprised to see Tetrax already up and awake. She yawned quietly before going in. "Good morning, Tetrax," she said, her voice still sleepy although her mind was slowly waking up.

He turned to see her standing in the doorway. "Good morning, Rachel," he responded. "How are you?"

"Still waking up," she admitted as she stretched her muscles out, making Tetrax chuckle before he looked down and became silent.

Rachel fully woke up and saw Tetrax's expression. She stepped closer and sat down beside him, making him look up at her. "Tetrax?" she said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," he answered, but it seemed too quick and too unsure.

Rachel looked at him. "You're thinking about what happened yesterday, huh?" she said.

He looked at her. "You're too observant for your own good," he said, although a smile did show for a moment.

Rachel held her hands up. "Hey, just trying to make conversation, big guy," she said, turning in her seat to watch the sun rise. Tetrax followed her line of sight and he also watched the sun rise.

Rachel then sighed. She had forgiven Tetrax for kidnapping her yesterday, but she could tell he was still upset about it. How could she make him forget it and feel better? She then remembered how all of her roommates used tickling to cheer her up and while some of them were ticklish, Rachel had no idea if Tetrax was ticklish, but she decided to see.

While Tetrax was distracted, Rachel carefully snuck up to him and placed her hand on his side, rapidly pressing her fingers there.

Tetrax jumped in surprise at the prodding, which made Rachel jump before she suddenly tackled him, making him fall off the couch and she pinned him fast, grinning.

"Tetrax, I already forgave you, so quit moping," she said.

Tetrax scowled. "I'm not moping," he said.

"Mm-hmm," she murmured. "Yeah, sure."

With that, she began tickling him again. Tetrax chuckled and then laughed as Rachel tickled him as fast as she could, dancing away from Tetrax's hands when he tried to get her back.

Finally, Rachel stopped tickling him and just watched as he recovered. He then grabbed her.

"Got you," he said and he flipped her gently to the couch and pinned her, tickling her.

"Heehee! No-ho-ho! Te-Tetrax!" she giggled, squirming to get away, her struggles becoming more desperate when she felt him lean down and blow raspberries in her stomach and sides, making her squeal.

"Say you're sorry and I'll stop," he said, a smile fixed on his face as he tickled her underarms now.

Rachel laughed when he did so. "On one condition!" she said through her laughter, trying not to be too loud.

Tetrax was amused that she had some demands but slowed down on tickling her so that she could somewhat speak. "And what is that condition?" he asked.

"That you stop moping about yesterday!" she giggled out.

Tetrax now tickled her neck, making her giggle louder. "I wasn't moping," he said. "But, deal."

"Okay! I'm sorry!" she said through more giggles and Tetrax stopped tickling her, picking her up and holding her in his arms. Smiling, she faced him and hugged him. "I forgive you," she said.

Tetrax returned her hug, feeling better than he had been earlier. "What happened yesterday was bothering me earlier, before you came in," he admitted.

She nodded. "I figured," she said. "And now?"

Tetrax smiled a genuine, happy smile this time. "I'm feeling better after tickling you and you tickling me," he said, rubbing her back now as she snuggled in his hug.

"I feel better too," she admitted as she then let the Petrosapien carry her to the kitchen so that they could get some breakfast to eat.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
